


can't keep my hands to myself

by loonyBibliophile



Series: i may be bad (but i'm perfectly good at it) [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Cheryl is a brat, Domme Toni Topaz, Domme Veronica Lodge, F/F, Femdom, Kink Week, Kinky Fucks Discord, Mild Praise Kink, OT3, Other, Sub Cheryl Blossom, Threesome - F/F/F, riverdalekinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: Written for Buggie Break Kink Week. Day One: OT3.Cheryl's girlfriends left her alone all day. She decides to start without them, but Veronica and Toni teach her a lesson.This is a side fic to 'break me down; build me up' and 'it's not what it looks like!' but you don't need to have read those!





	can't keep my hands to myself

Cheryl rolled sulkily to the other side of the king-sized bed that took up most of the bedroom in the apartment she shared with Toni and Veronica. Both her girlfriends had work that day, and she was feeling distinctly neglected. At first, Cheryl had been hesitant about the whole polyamory thing, she wasn’t the best at sharing, after all. But a heart to heart with Betty and a joke from Jughead (“Come Cher, you’ll get twice the attention!”) had changed her mind. And she was happy. Ecstatically happy. 

Right now though, she was bored. Bored and alone and horny, which was a dangerous combination for anyone, but especially for Cheryl Blossom. She picked up her phone, checking the time and contemplating how much of her day was left. Veronica would be home first, and there was no way she’d let Cheryl start something without Toni there. She would make her wait. Vee would _especially_ make her wait if she was already up to something. Cheryl grinned, feeling pleased with herself, and headed for her closet. One half was full of normal clothes. Cheryl’s reds and blacks and expensive dresses, Veronica’s dark purples and high end business attire, Toni’s flannel and jeans. The other half was crammed full of lingerie and a wide variety of the best sex toys and accessories money could buy. 

Few things delighted Cheryl more than spending her abusive, conservative mother’s blood money on fancy restraints for her two beautiful girlfriends to tie her up with. Penelope would be scandalized. 

After selecting her outfit, Cheryl laid it out on the bed and then proceeded to take a very long and luxurious bath. With her hair tucked safely into a bun so it didn’t get wet, she soaked herself in sweet smelling bubble bath and shaved her legs. She scrubbed every inch of herself until she was pink and smooth and smelled like tahitian vanilla all over, and admired herself naked while she let down her hair, dried off, and applied lipstick. Out in the room once more, she slipped into a complicated red body harness. Trying to get it off would drive Toni absolutely crazy, and picturing the wild look in her eyes made Cheryl shiver. 

By the time she was cleaned and dressed and luxuriating on the silk sheets, there were only a few minutes before Veronica’s arrival. Cheryl sighed and spread her legs, slipping a finger between her folds. A sure fire way to get herself soaking was to primp and prep, knowing what she was getting ready for. The anticipation made her squirm. She closed her eyes, already picturing Veronica opening the bedroom door and finding her sprawled out, moaning and playing with herself. She was going to get such a scolding. 

The front door creaked open, and Cheryl grinned. Knowing Veronica was now in the house, she let out a loud breathy moan. She moved her hips more, thrusting them against her fingers languidly, her eyes closed, her teeth on her lip. She knew exactly the picture she painted as Veronica swung open the bedroom door, and then tutted loudly. 

“Now now, cherie, what are you doing? I believe we told you to wait for us this morning. This certainly doesn’t look like waiting.” Veronica arched an eyebrow at Cheryl, who turned and met her eyes and looked at her tauntingly as she continued to stroke herself. 

“You took too long.” she said breathily. 

“Hands off.” Veronica said, her voice suddenly harsh. It sent a spark of arousal through Cheryl, and she immediately dropped her hands to the bed. Veronica grinned. “Better. But I think our little brat needs to be put in her place.” she reached over, and tapped Cheryl’s nose with one finger before turning to the closet. “Hmmm. You know, I don’t think I’ll tie you up after all. I’ll just make you sit on your hands until Toni gets home. She and I will decide what to do with you then, and not a moment before that.” Veronica turned to face Cheryl, looking down at her. “Sit up.” she ordered, slapping Cheryl’s thigh lightly and quickly. 

“Yes, Madam.” Cheryl said, her voice slow and clear as she scrambled to a sitting position at the head of the bed. 

“Hands under your ass, now.” Veronica snapped, before keeping direct eye contact with Cheryl as she pulled down the zipper of her burgundy pencil skirt. Underneath it were a pair of sheer black lace panties that made Cheryl’s mouth water. She immediately moved her hands so she was sitting on them. “Good girl.” Veronica cooed, then slipped her blouse off. “You’ve gotten me all hot and bothered, so really, it’s only fair I return the favor. If you move or take your hands out, there’ll be hell to pay later.” 

Cheryl nodded, eyes glued to Veronica’s form as the dark haired woman shed the rest of her clothes, leaving her totally naked. She then laid down on the bed, using her feet to bracket Cheryl’s knees, only barely touching. Veronica held Cheryl’s gaze, and slid a finger between her legs. Cheryl bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend play with herself, every atom itching, screaming, to pull her hands from underneath her and put them on Veronica’s breasts, or plant her lips around Veronica’s clit. But as much of a brat as Cheryl was, she did want to cum tonight, and Veronica might not let her if she’s too brazen. So Cheryl sits and watches. Watches the wetness build up on Veronica’s fingers, watches dusty pink nipples pebble and harden, watches the slight movements of Veronica’s hips. Her clit throbbed, the ache driving Cheryl insane as she felt her own wetness start to creep down towards her hands. 

It felt like hours or years Cheryl spent sitting there, watching Veronica, sinking slowly further and further into sub space the longer she was motionless. By the time the door opened once more, beckoning Toni’s arrival, Cheryl didn’t even hear it because she was so gone. Watching Veronica cum around her own fingers over and over while she herself grew wetter and wetter was her whole world. But Veronica heard the door, of course, and grinned. 

“Oh good. Your other mistress is home, cherie. And she’s so much nicer than me,” Veronica smirked, sitting up slowly and raking her eyes along Cheryl’s body. “I bet she’ll even let you cum. Eventually.” Veronica cleared her throat “Toni, darling, we’re in the bedroom. You’ll never guess who I found misbehaving.” 

“Aw, did my little cherry get lonely without us today?” Toni purred as she pushed the door open. Cheryl nodded, her motions automatic and eager. Whereas Veronica’s take no shit domme demeanor brought out the brat in Cheryl, Toni’s tough by loving and almost condescending domme side brought out Cheryl’s desire to please. “It’s a shame you couldn’t be more patient, cherry.” Toni continued, stripping her clothes off quickly. 

“She was being very naughty when I got home. Sighing, rolling around, touching herself. Very dramatic. I told her she had to wait for you, of course, but as punishment she would have to sit on her hands and watch me.” Veronica’s voice is smug and her smile feral. Cheryl shivers again. 

“Poor baby. Why don’t you pull them out and put them somewhere a little more useful?” Toni sauntered over, smirking, and Cheryl moved quickly, sliding her hands from under her bottom and reaching for Toni’s dark nipples. Toni sighed, nodding, and moved to the bed, putting a knee on either side of Cheryl’s ribs. Cheryl allowed herself to be pushed into the bed, hands still on Toni’s breasts. 

“Oh thank god.” Cheryl breathed, pressing her face into Toni’s chest. At the foot of the bed, Veronica shifted to a standing position, pulling something from beneath the bed. Digging through a box while Toni directed Cheryl to scrape her teeth over Toni’s nipples, Veronica pulled out a toy. It was a favorite of Cheryl’s, a bright red internal strap on. She would fuck Cheryl with it, Veronica decided, while Toni sat facing her on Cheryl’s face. 

“Cheryl, darling. Get this warmed up for me, will you?” Veronica drawled, dropping the toy on Cheryl’s chest. 

Cheryl took the toy in her hands, warming it under her fingers and tongue. Meanwhile, Toni crawled to the foot of the bed and wrapped herself around Veronica, kneading the other girl’s breasts as the both watched Cheryl. There was red lipstick smeared across Cheryl’s pale skin, and her eyes were hooded as she tried to rub her thighs together. Veronica slapped her thigh again and Cheryl stopped immediately. 

“Now, Toni love, I was thinking I’d fuck her while you sit on her face.” Veronica’s voice was calm and businesslike, even as she reached up and took the strapon from Cheryl, moving it between Cheryl’s legs. The head of it brushed her entrance, probing the wetness there, and Cheryl’s toes curled. 

“Mmm, I think that sounds like a great idea, Ronnie. I do love ruining cherry’s lipstick.”

“Glad we agree, baby.” Veronica murmured, still slipping the toy along Cheryl’s entrance. 

“Are you going to hurry up at fuck me or not?” Cheryl tried to snarl, but it came out more like a whine. Abruptly, Veronica pulled the toy away, but brought her hand down with a stinging smack, leaving Cheryl to gasp and quiver as the pain sent shocks through her clit. 

“Manners.” Veronica said tersely.

“Yeah, cherry. Be polite, and Vee will fuck you stupid while you bury that pretty face in my cunt.” Toni added, crawling over the Cheryl.

“Please hurry up and fuck me.” Cheryl’s voice was pleading this time, desperate, arousal slicking her thights and soaking into the silk sheets. “Someone please _fuck me_.”

“Good girl.” Toni whispered directly into Cheryl’s ear, biting down on her earlobe before dragging her pussy up to Cheryl’s face. “Good girls can hold my thighs while they eat me out. Are you a good girl, cherry?”

“The best girl, mistress.” Cheryl keened, fingers already reaching to dig her nails into Toni’s thighs while she fucked her with her tongue. 

“Prove it.” Toni taunted, then settled herself over Cheryl’s lips. 

While Cheryl eagerly set to work flicking her tongue against Toni’s clit, Veronica slid the wearer’s end of the strapon into herself, then grabbed Cheryl’s thighs. Blunt, black painted nails pricked into Cheryl’s skin as Veronica held her legs open and slotted her hips against her. Without preamble, Veronica slammed the toy into Cheryl’s pussy, leading them to both groan. The sound sent a please buzz along Cheryl’s lips and into Toni clit, so she ground down against Cheryl’s face, clit bumping Cheryl’s nose. 

“So needy and wet, baby.” Veronica murmured, reaching down to rub her own clit as her pussy clenched down on the toy she was fucking into Cheryl. 

Cheryl only sighed in response, sliding her tongue deeper into Toni. Her entire body was hot and buzzing. Veronica was thrusting between her legs, the wide shaft of the toy stretching her open again and again, Veronica’s pelvis pressing deliciously into her clit. She could hear the sighs and soft sounds of Toni and Veronica’s lips sliding together as the kissed, feeling a rush of wetness between Toni’s legs when Veronica wrapped Toni’s hair around her hand and pulled. Cheryl’s nails dug further into Toni’s thighs the harder Veronica fucked her, scraping at Toni’s clit with her teeth, gasping as Veronica thrusts upwards, dragging the head of the toy across the perfect spot before stretching her open again. 

“Tell me when you’re close, cherry.” Toni moaned, snaking a hand down between herself and Veronica so brush against Cheryl’s clit. Cheryl groaned loudly, desperately pressing her hips into Veronica’s thrusts, force the toy deeper and harder into her slick opening. 

“Fuck,” Cheryl breathed, her voice practically a sob. 

“Is that a ‘close’ I hear?” Veronica said, her voice playfully as she thrust harshly into Cheryl again. Cheryl responded by nodding frantically between Toni’s thighs, causing the woman above her to giggle and wrap her hands in Cheryl’s hair, pulling her face closer to her with a sigh. Cheryl moaned again, higher pitched this time, straining against Veronica and laving the flat of her tongue on Toni’s clit. 

“Be a good girl and let go, cherry.” Toni whispered, pressing down on Cheryl’s clit. Cheryl gasped, and Veronica ground their hips together as she bit down on Toni’s lower lip. 

“There you go, cherie.” Veronica groaned, the movements of Cheryl’s hips grinding the toy inside her, making her own orgasm imminent. 

“Please, oh god, please.” Cheryl practically sobbed into Toni’s clit as her orgasm finally hit her, waves of pleasure and spasming muscle leaving her gasping for breath. Veronica was bucking against her, fucking Cheryl through her orgasm, while Cheryl continue sucking at Toni’s clit until she heard Toni swear under her breath, and then the other woman was clenching around Cheryl’s tongue, using her iron grip on Cheryl’s hair to grind against her face. 

The three finished slowly, panting and sweating and grinding until they all finally slumped to a pile on the bed, sticky and sated. Cheryl stretched her jaw, and then the rest of her, and all three girls wiggled until they were level with each other, Toni and Veronica trapping Cheryl between them. 

“Everyone good?” Toni asked, looking over at both of her girlfriends. Veronica smiled sleepily, nodding, and Cheryl repeated the gesture, falling limp between them. 

“Very good, in fact.” she said, looking from Toni to Veronica and smirking. Toni rolled her eyes, and Veronica giggled, but their post-fuck giggle and snuggle fest was interrupted by the panicked sound of footsteps running down the hall. Frowning, Veronica pulled herself out of the bed, grabbing her underwear and Toni’s shirt from the floor. Her hair was a mess, and there was a heavy smeared with pink lipstick on the left side of her throat. Toni and Cheryl stayed curled together in bed, naked, while Veronica made her way to the door. She peeked out, and half way down the hall, hiding behind a plant, was Archie Andrews. 

“Uh, hi?” Veronica called out, opening her door further. “Archie, did you need something?” 

“I came to get. That thing. I um. It doesn’t matter! I’m leaving! I was never here, I definitely was not here for more than a few seconds, okay, bye!” Archie stammered, turning to run away down the rest of the hall. 

This, of course, is when Veronica realized Archie had heard them. Despite her better instincts, Veronica cracked up laughing. 

“I’m so sorry Archie.” Veronica managed through her laughter. Archie’s face was deathly white, and he shook his head. 

“This isn’t my week. First Betty and Jug, now I hear my high school girlfriend topping two hot girls. The world wants me to suffer, Veronica!” Archie looked pitiful, but Veronica couldn’t help but keep snickering to herself. 

“Finals are a stressful time, Archibald. Maybe you should give your friends in sexual relationships more warning before waltzing around when tensions are high.” Veronica walked down the hall, and patted Archie’s cheek gently. “It’s okay, Archie. You’ll recover.” Veronica smirked, then walked back into her house, shutting the door behind her. Cheryl and Toni, of course, had heard everything, and were in hysterics, Cheryl’s phone out, inevitably texting Betty to tell her about the horror they’d visited on poor Archibald Andrews mere days after he found out his two best friends had kinky sex. 

Life was good, Veronica thought, smiling down at her girlfriends before crawling between them and slipping beneath the red silk sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written femslash in so fucking long and this was THREE of them and honestly. is this even good. i don't know.


End file.
